Bring Me To Life
by kyoonel0472
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!] Menghabisimu adalah misiku, Menyentuhmu adalah mimpiku -Oh Sehun- /HUNHAN COUPLE! YAOI!/
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bring Me To Life**

**Author: kyoonel72**

**Main Casts: HunHan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Mistery, School life, OOC**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Semua casts diatas itu milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka karena merekalah yang ingin saya pakai untuk ff saya(?).**

**A/N: Ini adalah ff pertama saya dengan genre yang sok misteri gini /halah/ dan langsung ratedm pulak-_- yang jelas ini murni pikiran saya sendiri dan bila ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu hanya kebetulan tanpa adanya unsur kesengajaan yaa..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Terdengar suara dentingan piano dilorong bawah ruang kesenian. Suara dentingan itu mengalun dengan lembut. Lagu yang dimainkan seperti lagu saat kau menemukan ajal. Lagu kematian. Ini tengah malam, mana ada orang yang datang kesekolah. Bahkan penjaga saja sudah pulang. Dentingan piano itu mengalun dengan tempo yang teratur.

**TING TING TING TING~**

Sekarang dentingan piano itu semakin lembut, lembut sekali. Derap langkah kaki terdengar samar. Ternyata ada seseorang disekolah ini. Ia mengambil mic yang ada di ruang kesenian. Dan mulai melantunkan syair, yang sepertinya adalah syair untuk kematian.

**_Kau yang selama ini aku cari_**

**_Menemukanmu adalah hal terindah_**

**_Setetes darahmu sangat mempengaruhi hidupku_**

**_Menghisapmu sungguh menggairahkan_**

**_Tulang belulangmu akan kuhabisi_**

**_Perlahan kematian akan menjemputmu_**

**_Merasakan hawa mencekam diraga juga jiwamu_**

**_Hati adalah sampah yang telah membusuk_**

**_Sampai awan hitam merasukimu_**

**_Aku akan terus mengikutimu_**

**_Dimanapun…_**

**_Kapanpun… _**

**_Hingga kau tinggal kenangan_**

**_Dan aku menjadi utuh…_**

* * *

"Luhaaaannn~" Panggil seseorang dari depan pagar rumah Luhan.

"Neee~ Baekhyun-ah, tunggu~ Aku sedang merapikan dasi." Balas Luhan sambil teriak dari dalam rumah. Seusai merapikan dasi, Luhan langsung segera keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Sudah, Baek. Kajja." Ajak Luhan. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR fisika, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Sudah dong~ Kau pasti belum, dan kau akan memintaku untuk mencontekan PR-ku padamu, kan?" Tebak Luhan. Baekhyun hanya nyengir tiga jari. Tebakan Luhan sangat tepat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah…

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Swiss. Sehun, you can introduce yourself." Ucap Yang seonsaengnim

"Hallo, My name's Oh Sehun you can call me Sehun and I from Swiss. Actually I born in here, in Korea. Nice to meet you all. Thank you." Ucap Sehun dan ia langsung membungkukan badannya.

Seluruh siswa ataupun siswi yang melihat siswa baru yang bernama Sehun itupun tidak ada yang berkedip. Termasuk Luhan. Oh Sehun, murid pindahan dari Swiss yang keturunan Korea itu sangatlah tampan bak seorang pangeran kerajaan yang rupawan. Memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, kulit seputih susu, bibir semerah cherry dan memiliki aura yang sangat cool.

"Okay, Sehun, you can sit beside.. heum.. Ah! You can sit beside Luhan in there." Ucap Yang Songsaenim sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada disebelah Luhan, Sehun pun mengangguk.

Setelah Sehun duduk disebelahnya, Luhan mencoba berbicara dengan Sehun dengan bahasa inggris- Luhan cukup pintar berbahasa inggris.

"Hallo, Sehun." Sapa Luhan, ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Hi." Sehun hanya menjawabnya datar tanpa melihat Luhan.

"I'm Luhan, nice to meet you." Ucap Luhan ceria sambil menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud ingin bersalaman dengan Sehun.

"I already know your name from that teacher." Balas Sehun dingin, tanpa menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Ah..yeah.. Sorry I forget..heehe." Balas Luhan kikuk, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai, dengan Luhan yang selalu bercerita hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik tapi sangat membosankan bagi Sehun. Luhan seperti berbicara seorang diri, karena Sehun tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

**KRIIIIIIIIINNGGGG!**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar untuk pergi ke kantin terkecuali Luhandan Baekhyun.

"Hey, Luhan! Kau kenapa, eoh? Sepertinya ada masalah." Tanya Baekhyun. Ia langsung mendudukan diri disebelah Luhan yang tadi diduduki Sehun

"Aniya… Aku baik-baik saja Baek." Balas Luhan lemas

"Yah, aku tahu kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Lu. Ayolah, ada apa?" Desak Baekhyun

"Apa… Kau sedang patah hati?" Tebak Baekhyun, Luhan menggeleng

"Pacar saja tidak punya, bagaimana mau patah hati pabo!" Dengus Luhan, Baekhyun tertawa

"Sepertinya murid baru yang bernama Sehun itu sangat perfect, Lu. Tadi saja aku tidak berkedip saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya, sampai-sampai pipiku dicubit Chanyeol tadi, huh." Curhat Baekhyun panjang lebar

"Oh ya, bagaimana duduk dengannya? Apakah dia menyenangkan?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Biasa saja." Balas Luhan datar

"Woo woo woo~~ Sepertinya ada yang sedang patah hati nih~" Seru Chanyeol heboh ketika masuk kedalam kelas bersama Kyungsoo yang hanya terkekeh

"Pacarmu sungguh sok tau Baekhyun-ah." Gemas Luhan

"Apa benar kau sedang patah hati Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Yaaaa! D.O donat! Apa kau percaya yang diucapkan si happy virus yang konyol itu?! Kalian bertiga sama saja! Menyebalkan, huh!" Seru Luhan marah-marah dan ia langsung keluar kelas sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Kini dikelas tersisa Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saja.

"Ya! Gara-gara kau Luhan jadi kesal kan, Chanyeol!" Kesal Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala namjachingunya itu.

"Auwhh.. appo Baekki." Rintih Chanyeol sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi habis dijitak Baekhyun.

"Rasakan itu! Aku ingin kekantin dulu, aku lapar. Kau ini sungguh pacar yang jahat Chanyeol, habis dari kantin bukannya membelikanku makanan malah kau membeli makanan untukmu sendiri. Dasar pabo!" Omel Baekhyun dan ia langsung meninggalkan kelas.

"Hahaha aku turut prihatin denganmu, Yeol." Ledek Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau ini.." Geram Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

**Luhan POV**

Mereka bertiga itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan! Huh, siapa juga yang patah hati. Aku bukan patah hati, tetapi aku hanya baru tahu sifat Sehun yang sangat dingin. Aku sedikit kecewa karena hal itu. Huh~ mungkin aku memang belum terbiasa saja kali ya dengannya. Pasti lama kelamaan aku bisa menyesuaikan diriku dengan dia. Luhan, fighting! Kekeke. Apa ini yang dinamakan love at first sight? Mungkin haha. Aku tidak tahu kalau kakiku ini membawaku ke taman belakang sekolah. Lebih baik aku duduk-duduk saja deh sambil mendengarkan musik di MP4-ku. Tumben sekali aku tidak lapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sangat menikmati alunan lagu yang ada di MP4-nya, sampai-sampai saat bel masuk berbunyi pun ia tidak mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja lagu yang sedang Luhan dengarkan- Christina Perri-Jar Of Heart, berganti sendirinya dengan syair kematian itu.

**_Kau yang selama ini aku cari_**

**_Menemukanmu adalah hal terindah_**

**_Setetes darahmu sangat mempengaruhi hidupku_**

**_Menghisapmu sungguh menggairahkan_**

**_Tulang belulangmu akan kuhabisi_**

**_Perlahan kematian akan menjemputmu_**

**_Merasakan hawa mencekam diraga juga jiwamu_**

**_Hati adalah sampah yang telah membusuk_**

**_Sampai awan hitam merasukimu_**

**_Aku akan terus mengikutimu_**

**_Dimanapun…_**

**_Kapanpun…_**

**_Hingga kau tinggal kenangan_**

**_Dan aku menjadi utuh…_**

Luhan bingung. Padahal ia tidak mengganti lagunya. Dan ia juga tidak tahu lagu ini serta tidak punya. Luhan pun buru-buru melepaskan headset yang ia pakai.

"E-eh? Lagu apa ini? Perasaan aku tidak mempunyai lagu seperti ini deh." Gumam Luhan bingung

Luhan yang melihat sekelilingnya sudah sepi pun langsung beranjak dari kursi taman itu dan segera masuk ke kelasnya yang berada dilantai atas.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Saat ini hanya suara langkah kaki Luhan yang terdengar dipenjuru sekolah. Luhan baru menyadari kalau sekolah ini sangat sepi. Apa murid-murid lainnya sudah pulang? Pikir Luhan dalam hati. Saat Luhan melewati ruang kesenian, ia merasa hawa dingin menyelimutinya.

**TING TING TING~**

Dentingan piano itu terdengar lagi. Luhan pun kaget. Ia kembali melihat ruang kesenian yang pintunya terbuka itu. Ia penasaran. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, Luhan masih dapat mendengar suara dentingan piano itu mengalun dengan lembut. Perlahan Luhan mendekati piano itu. Ruangan ini cukup gelap, cahayanya hanya samar-samar. Luhan tidak mungkin salah lihat, ia tidak melihat siapapun yang memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu. Luhan bukan tipe anak yang penakut, apalagi dia adalah seorang namja. Luhan pun menduduki dirinya dikursi piano itu. Ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tuts tuts piano itu bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa dimainkan dan mengeluarkan bunyi alunan dengan tempo yang teratur. Tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri.

**SRAKK!**

Luhan mendengar suara koyakan dari arah belakang lemari. Ketika ia menoleh, tidak ada apa-apa. Luhan yang penasaran pun melangkah mendekati sumber suara aneh itu. Saat hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba saja

**HUSSHH~~**

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencangnya hingga bisa membuat Luhan kembali terduduk.

"A- apa-apaan..ini?" Ucap Luhan terbata-bata. Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara bisikan. Luhan ingat. Ini lagu yang tidak diketahuinya tadi.

**_Kau yang selama ini aku cari_**

**_Menemukanmu adalah hal terindah_**

**_Setetes darahmu sangat mempengaruhi hidupku_**

**_Menghisapmu sungguh menggairahkan_**

**_Tulang belulangmu akan kuhabisi_**

**_Perlahan kematian akan menjemputmu_**

**_Merasakan hawa mencekam diraga juga jiwamu_**

**_Hati adalah sampah yang telah membusuk_**

**_Sampai awan hitam merasukimu_**

**_Aku akan terus mengikutimu_**

**_Dimanapun…_**

**_Kapanpun…_**

**_Hingga kau tinggal kenangan_**

**_Dan aku menjadi utuh…_**

Luhan pun segera bangkit dari duduk dan berteriak

"Si-siapa disana?! Jawab aku! Apakah ada seseorang disini selain aku?! Keluar kau!" Teriak Luhan panik.

Luhan merasa dirinya seperti dipermainkan. Tiba-tiba saja terlihat sesosok orang yang keluar dari arah belakang lemari yang ada diruang kesenian ini. Dan dia adalah Oh Sehun! Luhan bingung setengah mati, mengapa Sehun bisa berada disini? Pikirnya. Sehun melangkah mendekati kearah Luhan berada. Ia berjalan dengan smirk yang terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya. Luhan terus memerhatikan Sehun yang makin mendekat. Ia baru menyadari satu hal yang aneh. Disudut bibir Sehun terdapat.. Darah? Pikir Luhan bingung. Ketika Sehun sudah sampai dihadapan Luhan pun Luhan langsung bertanya

"Se..Sehun? A-apa yang..kau la-lakukan di..disini?" Tanya Luhan terbata-bata

"Aniya… Kupikir ini adalah tempat yang paling tepat untukku." Balas Sehun dingin sambil menghapus darah yang ada disudut bibirnya. Luhan juga baru menyadari bahwa iris Sehun berwarna merah darah. Dan saat ia melihat seragam Sehun, ia ragu apa yang ada diseragam Sehun itu, seperti bercak-bercak darah.

"Apa yang kau lihat, heum?" Tanya Sehun sambil terus melangkah mendekat kearah Luhan.

"A-ani.. Ka-kau habis melakukan apa, Sehun? Me-mengapa seragammu kotor dan seperti ada bercak-bercak da-darah?" Tanya Luhan ragu

"Ah..ini?" Balas Sehun sambil menunjukan seragamnya yang terdapat bercak seperti….darah

"Aku habis.. Aku habis mencoba untuk mengutuhkan diri." Sambung Sehun tajam. Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan.

"Ma-maksud..mu? A-aku tidak meng-mengerti." Jawab Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia menghindari tatapan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat tajam itu.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti sih, baby." Balas Sehun terdengar sedikit seduktif ditelinga Luhan saat sudah berada tepat dihadapan Luhan apalagi Sehun mengatakannya sambil membelai surai coklat madu milik Luhan. Kini tubuh Luhan sudah menyentuh dinding akibat dorongan pelan Sehun. Jarak diantara mereka kurang dari lima senti saat ini. Dan ini sangat membuat Luhan gugup tentunya. Apalagi ia melihat wajah tampan milik Sehun dengan jarak yang seminim ini. Luhan pun menundukan kepalanya bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya.

"Kenapa menunduk, heum?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar… Manja?

Perlahan-lahan Sehun meraih dagu Luhan untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Luhan sangat cantik. Ditambah dengan semburat merah yang ada dipipinya, membuat Luhan semakin indah dimata Sehun. Entah kenapa, jantung Sehun berdegup sangat kencang saat ini. Sehun mencoba menormalkan keadaan jantungnya saat ini.

"Kau.. Kau begitu cantik, Baby Lu~." Bisik Sehun, seduktif ditelinga Luhan dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung menciumi telinga Luhan posesif. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun kelepasan mendesah. Semburat merah semakin menebal saja dipipi Luhan. Luhan pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mengeluarkan suara menjijikan itu didepan Sehun. Dengan cepat ia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan. Sehun yang mendengar desahan Luhan yang menurutnya sangatlah seksi itu langsung menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Setelah puas menciumi- sesekali menjilati telinga Luhan yang membuat empunya justru malah terus kelepasan mendesah, Sehun pun berpaling menuju bibir Luhan. Sehun takjub melihat bibir Luhan yang mungil dan kemerahan itu. Terlihat sangat menggairahkan dan indah menurut Sehun. Hanya dilihat saja sudah membuat Sehun tergoda, apalagi mencicipinya? Sehun penasaran bagaimana rasa bibir namja dihadapannya ini, pasti manis sekali melebihi madu! Sehun semakin mendekati bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya. Hingga akhirnya…

**CHU~**

Hangat dan basah. Luhan merasa ada benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut. Bahkan tanpa disadari tangan Luhan sudah berada dileher putih Sehun. Ia pun mencoba membalas ciuman dari Sehun. Lama kelamaan ciuman lembut itupun berubah menjadi ganas. Sehun terlihat sangat bernafsu untuk menghabisi bibir cherry milik Luhan. Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun pun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan sangat keras sehingga Luhan berteriak dan dengan cepat lidah Sehun langsung memasuki gua hangat milik Luhan. Lidah mereka saling beradu dan bertukar saliva. Sehun juga mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapi milik Luhan. Selesai bermain lidah, Sehun kembali melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan dengan ganas yang tanpa yang Luhan sadari kalau bibir bawahnya itu berdarah, ya karena gigitan Sehun yang sangat kuat tadi. Sehun terus-terusan menghisap kuat-kuat bibir bawah Luhan seolah-olah bibir itu adalah madu yang sangat manis. Sehun juga menjilati darah yang ada dibibir Luhan dengan nafsu yang membara.

"Se..sehunhh..hen..henti..kanhhh~ aku sesakkhh~." Ucap Luhan susah payah disela-sela ciuman panas mereka

"…."

Merasa tidak direspon, Luhan pun berusaha mendorong dada bidang milik Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya tautan mereka pun terlepas.

"Haahh..haahh..hah.." Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

"Kau pasti suka kan, baby?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghapus lelehan saliva disudut bibirnya dan memperlihatkan seringaian diwajahnya. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Dan.. ah.. Ya! Bibirmu itu sangatlah manis, baby. Akan sangat indah jika kita melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Kau membuatku seperti orang yang kecanduan, Luhan." Ucap Sehun terang-terangan. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan frontal Sehun pun membelalakkan matanya.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan ragu

"Kau pasti tahu, sayang." Balas Sehun sambil mengusap bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya lembut seraya memperlihatkan seringaian diwajah tampannya

"Auuwwh.." Ringis Luhan saat Sehun menyentuh bibir bawahnya

"Kenapa rasanya bibirku sakit sekali ya?" Gumam Luhan, ia pun mencoba memegang bibirnya dan Luhan baru sadar kalau bibirnya itu berdarah. Pantas saja saat Sehun menggigit bibirnya tadi ia merasa sangat sakit.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun

"N-ne?" Jawab Luhan

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, kau mau kan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam dengan lembut tangan Luhan

"A-apa kau barusan menembakku?" Tanya Luhan polos, Sehun pun mengangguk

**BLUSH~**

Semburat merah kembali muncul lagi dipipi Luhan. Luhan tidak percaya orang yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu menembaknya. Tanpa berpikir panjang akhirnya Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau menerimaku?" Tanya Sehun memastikan

"Ne." Balas Luhan sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum malu-malu

Mereka pun kembali bertatapan. Dan ada hal yang membuat Luhan bingung. Saat pertama kali ia melihat Sehun diruang kesenian ini, irisnya berwarna merah darah, dan sekarang? Berwarna cokelat madu. Mereka hanya bertatapan. Iris Luhan yang berwarna sama dengannya pun membuat Sehun semakin menginginkan Luhan. Perlahan-lahan pun iris Sehun berubah kembali menjadi semerah darah dan Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Luhan bingung sekaligus takut. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian yang baru dialaminya tadi. Sehun menghilang? Luhan mengingat ia sempat melihat Sehun menyeringai kearahnya tadi. Samar-samar Luhan mengingatnya, Sehun memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya? Luhan tak tahu pasti. Tapi itulah yang Luhan rasakan.

"Sehun-ah! Kau dimana?!" Seru Luhan panik

"Sehun-ah! Jawab aku! Jangan mempermainkanku Oh Sehun!" Teriak Luhan sekali lagi

**HENING**

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Tak berapa lama kemudian dentingan piano itu kembali terdengar.

**TING TING TING~**

Luhan merinding. Ia pun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berjalan kearah Sehun saat pertama kali keluar dari sini. Kearah belakang lemari. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan yang sangat kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

****** Saya harap kalian review semuaa yaa jangan Cuma baca doang tanpa ninggalin jejak. Dan saya butuh banget kritik, saran atau masukan di ff pertama saya ini. Tapi jangan ngebash loh yaa.. oh ya, saya pengen reviewnya diatas 30 dehh..kalo diatas 30 saya janji bakal lanjut cepet, tapi kalo kurang saya gak janji yaaa *anceman apa ini hah-_-* udah deh bacotnya, annyeong~ ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bring Me To Life**

**Author: kyoonel72**

**Main Casts: HunHan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Mistery****, ****School life, Friendship, OOC**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Semua casts diatas itu milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka karena merekalah yang ingin saya pakai untuk ff saya(?).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV**

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa belakangan ini Luhan seperti menjauhiku. Ya, sudah lima hari ini Luhan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya ia menjadi seperti itu. Apa.. aku punya salah padanya? Makanya ia jadi marah padaku dan terus menjauhiku? Aku merasa tidak punya salah apa-apa terhadap Luhan. Padahal kita baru saja resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih, bukankah seharusnya sepasang kekasih itu harus mesra? Setiap aku tanya dia kenapa, Luhan selalu menjawab "aku tidak apa-apa" dan ia menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa menatapku dan setiap aku berkata "aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" bersamaku dia selalu saja menolak dengan alasan "aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, Sehun, kau tidak perlu repot-repot" dan setiap aku menelfon ataupun mengirim pesan padanya- aku meminta nomornya pada Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengangkat panggilan maupun membalas pesan dariku. Shit! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku harus mencari tahu penyebab mengapa Luhan menjauhiku. Aku kan baru saja mendapatkannya, tidak lucu kan kalau aku sama sekali belum dapat memanfaatkannya karena sikap dia dan dikarenakan masalah tidak jelas seperti ini? Kau tidak tahu saja kau telah berurusan dengan siapa, Luhan.

**-OoO-**

**KRIIIIIIIIINNGGGG!**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, tanda aktifitas belajar mengajar telah usai dan para murid sekolah internasional bergengsi di Seoul, Seoul International Art School segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Terlihat Luhan yang tengah terburu-buru menerobos setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Luhan tidak peduli denga orang-orang yang meneriakinya karena saat ini Luhan hanya ingin bisa cepat-cepat sampai kerumahnya dengan selamat tanpa adanya ajakan dari Sehun yang menawarinya mengantarkan pulang. Padahal saat ini Sehun juga tengah mengikuti Luhan dengan langkah yang semakin dipercepat karena Luhan terus saja mempercepat langkahnya.

"Luhan, tunggu!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Luhan tidak memperdulikannya karena ia pikir itu adalah Sehun.

"Luhannie tunggu!" Teriak orang itu sekali lagi dan Luhan tetap tidak menggubrisnya malah ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. huh, lelah sekali." Keluh orang itu dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal sambil memegangi lututnya karena lelah telah mengejar Luhan.

"Yah! Baekhyunnie! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh?! Hosh.. ah..aku lelah mengejarmu dan dari tadi aku juga memanggilmu tapi kau tidak hosh menyahut." Omel sang kekasih, Chanyeol.

"Pabo! Siapa suruh kau ke toilet saja lama sekali seperti wanita saja!" Balas Baekhyun langsung menjitak kepala Chanyeol setelah sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Auwwhh.. appo Baekki." Ringis Chanyeol sambil memegangi kepalanya dan Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Lagipula, kau kenapa berlari-lari sih? Kau mengejar orang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Ne, aku mengejar Luhannie tadi dan aku memangil-manggilnya tetapi bukannya menghentikan langkahnya ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya." Jelas Baekhyun lesu. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu langsung merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah Baekki, kau tidak perlu sedih seperti itu, mungkin Luhan tidak mendengarnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap pundak Baekhyun.

"Yeah, mungkin." Balas Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Chanyeol.

"Yasudah, kajja kita pulang." Ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

* * *

**Luhan POV**

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." Huh.. lelah sekali.. Akhirnya aku berhasil kabur dari orang yang memanggilku- yang kuyakini adalah Sehun. Dan disinilah aku, dikamarku. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku diatas kasur empuk milikku. Rasanya lelah sekali terus-terusan menghindar dari Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun, pasti kalian penasaran kan mengapa aku terus menghindarinya? Jadi seperti ini kejadiannya…

**_#FLASHBACK_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Luhan histeris. Bayangkan saja, dihadapannya saat ini terdapat sesosok manusia - yang Luhan yakini telah menjadi mayat- yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan pakaian yang dipenuhi darah. Dan disinilah Luhan, diruang kesenian sekolahnya. Luhan berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan setelah melihat sesosok dihadapannya kini- - jangan lupakan jeritan Luhan tadi. Setelah deru nafasnya kembali normal, perlahan-lahan Luhan mulai mendekati sesosok itu. Saat ini Luhan tengah berjongkok dihadapan sesosok itu. Lama Luhan memerhatikan sosok dihadapannya itu. Luhan menyadari satu hal, pasalnya sesosok itu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, pasti dia adalah murid sekolah ini. Perlahan tangan Luhan terulur untuk meraih wajah sesosok itu. Tangan Luhan gemetar, dan perlahan tapi pasti Luhan telah menyentuh pipi sosok itu dan mulai menolehkan wajahnya kehadapan Luhan. Dan mata Luhan terbelalak setelah mengetahui siapa sosok ini. Deru nafasnya kembali tidak teratur dan detak jantungnya menjadi tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Siapa sangka? Sosok ini adalah Suho! Sang ketua OSIS disekolahnya. Luhan melihat Suho merinding, bingung, sekaligus takut. Matanya teralih melihat kearah leher Suho. Luhan membelalakkan matanya lagi, pasalnya ia melihat sobekan yang berada dileher Suho. Sobekan itu lumayan panjang mengingat darah segar terus bercucuran dileher putih Suho yang sekarang sudah tidak putih lagi karena darah.

"Ke-ketua! Bangun ketua! K-kau kenapa?! Ketua! Tolong jawab aku!" Seru Luhan gemetar seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh tak berdaya Suho.

"Biar aku cek." Gumam Luhan. Perlahan Luhan mendekatkan jarinya ke lubang hidung Suho. Ternyata sang empunya sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Luhan yang panik pun mencoba menekan-nekan dada Suho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus bertahan ketua." Ucap Luhan disela-sela kegiatannya. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan menempelkan telinganya didada Suho untuk meng-cek apakah jantung Suho berdetak atau tidak. Ternyata tidak. Luhan tidak putus asa, ia terus menekan-nekan dada Suho dengan kuat dan kembali menempelkan telinganya didada Suho. Luhan melakukan kegiatannya itu sebanyak empat kali, tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun. Luhan pun menyerah. Perlahan Luhan meraih tangan Suho. Ia langsung meng-cek nadinya. Dan benar saja, nadi Suho sudah tidak bekerja lagi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..hiks.." Gumam Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menangis histeris melihat Suho yang ternyata sudah meregang nyawa itu. Hatinya juga seolah sakit melihat wajah tampan Suho yang sekarang sangat pucat itu.

"Ketua! Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?! Bangun ketua! Kumohon.. Bangun!" Teriak Luhan sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa Suho. Luhan menghapus air matanya kasar. Luhan mencoba berpikir, kira-kira siapa orang yang tega membunuh Suho dengan cara setragis ini. Samar-samar Luhan mengingat, dan ya! Ia baru ingat, sebelum menemukan Suho, ia bersama orang lain disini. Dan orang itu adalah… Sehun! Jantung Luhan mulai berdegup tak karuan. Ia memegangi jantungnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Samar-samar Luhan mengingat apa saja yang ia dan Sehun lakukan disini. Luhan mengingat dirinya dan Sehun sempat berciuman dengan panasnya disini. Dan Luhan juga mengingat kenyataan bahwa Sehun menghilang setelah menyatakan cinta padanya. Setelah Sehun menghilanglah yang mengantarkan Luhan untuk berjalan kearah belakang lemari ini dan menemukan Suho yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya. Ah! Luhan melupakan satu hal, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun disini, Luhan melihat Sehun yang berjalan menuju arahnya dari belakang lemari dan Luhan juga melihat seragam Sehun yang kotor seperti terlumuri bercak darah dan lelehan darah disudut bibirnya. Dan jangan lupakan iris Sehun yang berwarna merah darah. Luhan juga mengingat waktu pertama kali ia memasuki ruang kesenian ini ia mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara koyakan dari arah belakang lemari. Dan tak lama kemudian Sehun muncul dengan seragam yang dipenuhi bercak darah, dan juga kalimat Sehun yang terbilang aneh "Aku habis mencoba untuk mengutuhkan diri." Ingatan-ingatan itu semakin meyakinkan Luhan bahwa.. Sehun adalah pelakunya.

"Ti-tidakk! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Sehun yang melakukannya!" Teriak Luhan histeris setelah berhasil mengingat apa-apa saja yang telah ia lakukan disini. Perlahan-lahan ia berdiri dan mulai menangis.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN SEHUN YANG MELAKUKANNYA! DIA ITU NORMAL, DIA KEKASIHKU! DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMBUNUH ORANG!" Jerit Luhan seperti orang gila. Ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan sangat kacau saat ini. Ia menangis sambil berteriak histeris menyangkal semua hal yang ada dipikirannya bahwa Sehun adalah pelakunya.

"TIDAAAKK! SEHUN HIKS NORMAL, SEHUN NORMAAL! TIDAK MUNGKIN HIKS KALAU SEHUN YANG HIKS MEMBUNUH KETUA! DIA TIDAK SETEGA ITU! TIDAK MUNGKIINN HIKS!" Teriak Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba saja suara dentingan piano itu terdengar kembali.

**TING TING TING~**

Luhan terdiam. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa agak tenang setelah mendengar dentingan piano itu. Entah kenapa, deru nafas serta jantungnya menjadi kembali normal setelah mendengar dentingan piano itu. Dengan kasar Luhan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dipipi serta disudut matanya. Perlahan Luhan mulai berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Suho.

"Ke-ketua.. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membawa jenazahmu kekeluargamu. Matahari sudah terbenam, ketua. Tubuhku terasa kelu untuk dapat mencerna semua kejadian ini. Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, kekasihku, Sehun, tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Dia itu normal. Mungkin aku yang terlalu naïf sehingga berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah pelakunya…" Luhan menjeda sebentar kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas dalam

"Siapapun orang yang melakukan ini kepadamu, aku yakin, orang itu pasti akan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal, ketua." Sambung Luhan tenang.

"Sekalipun itu Sehun." Luhan terhenyak. Ia yakin ia tak mengatakan kalimat tambahan apapun tadi. Siapa yang berbicara? Perasaannya? Hatinya? Luhan tak tahu pasti yang jelas Luhan tak akan percaya bahwa yang melakukan semua ini adalah Sehun, walaupun hati kecilnya berkata lain. Perlahan Luhan berdiri kembali. Dan melihat kejendela ruang kesenian. Benar saja, hari sudah gelap, eommanya pasti sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku pulang dulu ketua. Permisi." Pamit Luhan sambil membungkukan badannya kearah Suho. Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa tasnya ada dikelas dan itu membuat Luhan harus menaiki tangga dimalam hari.

**_#FLASHBACK END_**

Jadi kalian sudah tahu kan alasan aku berusaha untuk menghindari Sehun? Ya, semenjak kejadian itu aku berusaha untuk menghindar dari Sehun. Padahal pada kenyataannya, aku dan Sehun baru saja resmi berpacaran lima hari yang lalu. Sampai sampai aku harus membujuk Chanyeol agar mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku selama lima hari ini. Awalnya aku memang tak percaya bahwa Sehun yang melakukan semua ini, tetapi hati kecilku berkata lain. Ya, mulut bisa saja berbicara bohong bukan? Tapi hati? Tidak akan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku masih sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Sehun adalah pelakunya dan secara tidak langsung aku ini menuduhnya. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa ingatanku sendiri yang mengingat kejadian-kejadian diruang kesenian itu secara akurat. Dan aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Belakangan ini aku juga terus merenung memikirkan kalau benar Sehun pelakunya, untuk apa? Apa motivasinya? Dan ya, pasti kalian berpikir mengapa aku tidak bertanya pada Sehun saja? Tepat. Sebenarnya aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakan hal semacam ini kepadanya. Dan dengan fakta bahwa aku baru mengenalnya- walaupun sekarang ia kekasihku, aku sudah bertanya hal yang seperti ini kepadanya. Iya kalau dugaanku ini benar, kalau tidak? Mau kutaruh mana wajahku ini. Huh~ aku memikirkan ini hampir setiap malam.

**-OoO-**

"Luhaaann~~ Yuhuuuu~ Luhaaeennn~~" Teriak Baekhyun dari luar pagar rumah Luhan.

"Ne~! Sebentar Baek~" Balas Luhan berteriak.

"Ne~~ Cepatlah Lu, lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi~" Teriak Baekhyun sambil melirik jamnya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 06:50.

"Ne, Baek. Kajja." Ucap Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dihadapan Baekhyun. Tentu saja kehadiran Luhan yang terbilang sangat mengejutkan itu membuat Baekhyun kelepasan berteriak

"HUWAAAA!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris sambil memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Luhan yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat amat berlebihan itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Ya ya ya! Ini aku Baek! Kau ini kenapa sih." Dengus Luhan setengah berteriak

"M-mwo?" Balas Baekhyun. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan yang kini tengah dihadapannya sambil menatapnya malas. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya serta sesekali mengucek-ngucek matanya memastikan bahwa penglihatannya itu tak salah.

"Ya! Aku ini Luhan! Sudahlah, cepat nanti gerbangnya keburu ditutup!" Ucap Luhan kesal dengan tingkah aneh Baekhyun, padahal ini masih pagi, gimana siang coba, pikirnya.

"YA! LUHAN! MENGAPA JADI SEWOTAN KAU, HUH?! YANG SEHARUSNYA SEWOT ITU KAN AKU! KAU TIBA-TIBA SAJA MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU DAN ITU SANGAT MENGEJUTKANKU, KAU TAHU? DAN SEKARANG MALAH KAU YANG SEWOT! SEHARUSNYA ITU AKU! HUAAAA! KAU INI MEMANG GILAAAAA!" Teriak Baekhyun tujuh oktaf /-_-/ Ia berteriak sambil mencubiti pipi kiri dan kanan Luhan tanpa ampun yang membuat sang empunya hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang terbilang diatas normal ini. Setelah selesai acara –ngomel ngomel sambil nyubitin pipi Luhan-, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya melalui mulut.

"Kajja, Lu. Nanti kita terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun watados setelah apa yang ia perbuat kepada Luhan tadi. Luhan yang melihat kewatadosan Baekhyun pun melotot tak percaya. Saat akan menyuarakan pendapatnya, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan eratnya. Dan itu membuat Luhan harus mengelus dada sabar.

Setelah sampai disekolah, Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung memasuki kelas mereka yang berada dilantai dua. Luhan pun menghampiri Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah duduk disamping Baekhyun. Padahal Luhan sudah meminta tolong pada Chanyeol agar ia bertukar tempat duduk dulu untuk sementara.

"Ya ya ya! Dobi! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Minggir kau! Aku ingin duduk!" Ucap Luhan kesal, yang dimarahi baru ingin menyuarakan haknya tetapi langsung mendapat death glare dari yang duduk disampingnya.

"Huh.. Selalu saja membela sahabatmu. Aku ini kekasihmu, Baekki, apa kau lupa? Kau ini, kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa jauh darimu walau hanya sedetik saja. Aku rapuh tanpamu, chagi~" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit curcol terhadap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih dan muka yang sedikit dimurung-murungkan yang membuat Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan membuat Luhan berekspresi seperti orang mau muntah ketika mendengar penuturan dari Chanyeol yang menurutnya sok mendramatisir itu.

"Jinjja! Channi! Apakah kau tidak bisa mengerti, huh? Berapa kali aku harus menjelaskan bahwa Luhan itu sedang dalam pertengkaran rumah tangga dengan Sehun! Harusnya kau mengerti dong! Sudah sanaaa~" Usir Baekhyun sambil mendorong-dorong lengan Chanyeol. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ck! Selalu saja." Gumam Chanyeol geram. Dengan amat terpaksa ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya itu dan pindah ketempat duduk Luhan

"Dari tadi dong!" Ucap Luhan kesal setelah berhasil menjajah/? Kursi Chanyeol. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi tersebut.

"Eh, Luhannie.. aku masih penasaran, sebenarnya apa sih masalahmu dengan si Sehun sampai-sampai kalian belum baikan sampai saat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Baekhyun memang sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, lagipula ia juga bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ke Baekhyun.

"Aisshh… Apa segitu penasarannya ya kau?" Tanya Luhan lemas dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat

"Huhh… Tapi, saat aku bercerita, janji ya, jangan memotong pembicaraanku, jangan memintaku mengulang kalimat, jangan melemparkan pandangan aneh padaku, jangan bertanya sebelum aku selesai bercerita, jangan- Hmmpphhh… Apha-aphaan kau.. hhh~ Lephasskaannhhh~~" Ucapan Luhan terpotong kerena Baekhyun telah menbekap mulut Luhan. Luhan terus saja meronta dan itu membuat Baekhyun harus memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Tak lama Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan bekapan tangannya dimulut Luhan.

"Hah haahh haahh…" Terdengar nafas Luhan yang sangat berantakan karena ulah Baekhyun. Luhan terus berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang sangat tidak beraturan itu

"DASAR GILAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BODOH?! KAU TAHU, KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN TANGANMU ITU, EOH?! DASAR TEMAN TAK WARAAASSS!" Teriak Luhan kencang sambil mencubiti kedua pipi Baekhyun sehingga semua pandangan yang ada dikelas teralih padanya. Luhan sama sekali tidak meperdulikan itu ia masih sibuk mencubiti pipi Baekhyun dengan geram- sekalian Luhan balas dendam soal hal tadi pagi. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Luhan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk dapat melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pipinya. Tak lama akhirnya tangan Luhan pun terlepas.

"Hosh.. Kau ini hosh! Kita itu memang sama sama hosh tak waras, kau tahu? Lagian siapa suruh kau hosh berbicara panjang lebar seperti hosh itu! Jangan inilah jangan hosh itulah!" Ucap Baekhyun susah payah, pasalnya, deru nafasnya itu belum normal tapi sudah berbicara. Dasar Baekhyun.

"Ck! Ne, ne! Tapi janji ya kau tidak akan seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan memastikan. Pasalnya sahabatnya itu memang tipe orang yang sangat cerewet, jadi mau tidak mau Luhan harus memberi peringatan kalau tidak ingin ceritanya jadi berantakan karena Baekhyun nantinya.

"Aisshh.. jinjja! Ne, ne! Aku tidak akan seperti itu! Jadi apa masalahmu?" Balas Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Luhan yang mendengar sahutan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum puas. Dan sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali bercerita masalah ini pada Baekhyun, akan tetapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara setiap Baekhyun bertanya. Ia juga terlalu sulit merangkai kata-katanya, tapi Luhan pikir ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk memberitahu sahabatnya itu. Dan juga Luhan merasa otaknya berat bila harus menyimpan masalah itu sendiri, lebih baik bercerita kan? Sebelum bercerita, Luhan menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya.

"Kau tahu? Kejadian minggu lalu ketika aku menjauhi Sehun karena sesuatu hal yang diluar akal manusia." Gumam Luhan pelan. Baekhyun yang mendengar gumaman sahabatnya itu hanya dapat membelalakkan mata sipitnya.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu, Lu? Ayolah, bercerita dengan jelas!" Omel Baekhyun, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar omelan Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita dari awal mengapa ia menjauhi Sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengar cerita "tak terduga" Luhan hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar dengan kedua tangannya. Padahal Baekhyun sangat ingin bertanya, mengapa bisa? Kenapa dia seperti itu? Apakah benar? Coba kau ulangi ataupun memotong cerita Luhan dengan tidak sopannya untuk bertanya hal semacam itu. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur janji tidak akan menanyakan ini itu pada Luhan. Jadi dengan amat terpaksa Baekhyun harus menyimpan semua pertanyaannya dihati serta pikirannya sampai Luhan selesai bercerita. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mendengar penuturan namja cantik itu. Yang mendengar hanya menatap tajam orang yang dipandangnya sambil sesekali mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi alasan mengapa kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini karena hal bodoh ini? Ck! Dasar Luhan bodoh! Kau ini mencari masalah saja padaku! Ini baru awal Luhan, lihat saja nanti, aku akan membawamu kedunia fantasiku. Kita tunggu saja nanti." Gumam pria itu pelan seraya menampakkan seringaian seram diwajah rupawannya. Tak lama kemudian pria itu- Sehun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi seperti itu Baek." Gumam Luhan pelan setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi. Luhan yang tak dapat respon apa-apa dari Baekhyun pun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tak berkedip, ia juga tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan mulut yang masih menganga lebar. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun- sweatdrop-dengan-tidak-elitnya hanya dapat memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Pasti seperti ini deh reaksinya, pikir Luhan. Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang muncul diotak Luhan, terbukti dengan adanya lampu yang menyala terang diatas kepalanya.

"Hihihi.. sekali-sekali aku yang mengerjaimu, tidak masalah kan?" Gumam Luhan pelan sambil terkekeh. Luhan langsung mengambil buku tulis yang ada ditasnya dan menyobek pertengahan buku itu, setelah tersobek, Luhan langsung meremas-remas asal kertas itu hingga membentuk gumpalan kertas tak beraturan dan langsung saja Luhan menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan kertas itu.

"Hmmphh.. uhukk uhuk! Huweekkk.." Luhan yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun- batuk-batuk-sambil-memuntahkan-gumpalan-kertas-itu hanya dapat tertawa dengan sangat kerasnya- alligator laugh mode on-_-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAA! LUCU SEKALI HAHA! ADUH YA TUHAN TOLONG PERUTKU, AHAHAHA!" Tawa Luha yang begitu menggelegar/? Diruang kelas. Dengan usaha yang lumayan keras, akhirnya Baekhyun dapat memuntahkan seluruh gumpalan kertas sialan itu dari mulutnya. Ia juga sempat tersedak karena gumpalan kertas itu sampai menyentuh tenggorokkannya.

"Hah haaahh hah! Ya ya ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan, eoh?! Kau ini hampir membuatku mati tersedak, kau tahu!" Omel Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala Luhan kencang bermaksud ingin memberhentikan tawa Luhan yang sangat amat mengganggu indera pendengarannya itu

"Auwwhh.. appo, Baek! Ahaha mian mian, habisnya kau sweatdropnya gak elit banget sih. Dan, hey! Lagipula kau juga sering mengerjaiku!" Balas sekaligus gerutu Luhan setelah tawanya berhenti karena jitakan Baekhyun dan langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya itu.

"Kau ini bercanda saja. Sudahlah aku ingin bertanya, okay? Jangan memotong ataupun menyela pertanyaanku!" Ujar Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Huh~ ne, ne! Cepat, kau ingin bertanya apa?" Balas Luhan santai. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya sebelum bertanya pada Luhan.

"Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tak menduga bahwa ceritamu ini begitu horor. Dan lagi, apa kau punya bukti pelakunya itu benar Sehun? Kau tidak bisa menuduh sembarangan Lu, ya walaupun memang fakta-fakta itu memang akurat sih, tapi kan kalau tidak ada bukti, sama saja menuduh. Dan mengapa kau tidak bertanya pada Sehun? Empat mata saja. Aku yakin kalau dia kekasih yang baik dia akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Mengapa ia bisa setragis itu ya? Apa alasannya kalau benar Sehun yang melakukan itu semua terhadap ketua?" Tanya serta ceramah Baekhyun panjang lebar Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal sekaligus bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jadi menurutmu? Aku harus bicarakan ini dengan Sehun? T-tapi aku terlalu takut dan fakta bahwa aku baru saja kenal dengannya ya walaupun sekarang kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sih. Tapi tetap saja, lidahku terlalu kelu untuk bertanya, walaupun aku sudah sangat yakin kalau pelakunya itu Sehun apalagi kalau empat mata, yang benar saja Baek." Jawab Luhan lemas. Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang.

"Lu, dengar aku. Bicarakanlah hal ini dengannya. Kau mau kalau terus terusan menghindarinya dan menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini padanya? Yang ada ini seperti bumerang bagimu saja. Aku sih menyarankan kau harus menanyakan hal ini padanya, kalau tidak juga, mau sampai kapan kau menyimpannya? Dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dibenakmu. Dan juga, kau bisa tahu apakah benar Sehun atau bukan yang melakukannya. Kau tatap matanya, yakinkan dirimu kalau dia berkata jujur atau sebaliknya. Dan berbicaralah dengan tenang." Ceramah Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Luhan meyakinkan. Luhan yang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa semua ucapan Baekhyun itu benar.

"Ya, kau benar, Baek. Terima kasih, my bro." Balas Luhan dan dengan cepat langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun langsung membalasnya.

"Sama-sama, deer." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan mengikuti saranmu, Baek. Apapun itu resikonya, akan kuhadapi." Ucap Luhan mantap dibahu Baekhyun.

"Fighting, Lu! Kau pasti bisa!" Balas Baekhyun menyemangati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Huaaaaa...apa ini maafkan saya kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan tidak memuaskan-jelek-_- kepanjangan gak sih? Ngeboringin gak? Ini sedikit saya kasih humor walaupun gak lucu-_- ya ini emang belom ada konflik berarti/? Rasa penasaran kalian juga udah terjawab tuh/? Mungkin dichapter depan udah mulai saya adain konflik-konflik yang sesungguhnya /apaan sih-_-/ dan di chapter 1 kemaren gak sesuai harapan banget deh, yang baca ada empat ratusan lebih dan yang review ganyampe dua puluh, padahal saya nargetin diatas tiga puluh loh kirain bisa lebih ehh malah sama sekali ganyampe-_- banyak banget ya siders disini ternyata-_- saya kecewa deh, jujur. Inikan ff pertama saya ya, saya ngarepnya kalian yang baca ff saya itu bisa nyampein pendapat ataupun kritikan dikolom review, ehh ini malah engga-_- yang jelas saya pengen banget readers semua bisa review *mustahil juga sih-_-* review aja sih sesuka hati, yag jelas jangan ngebash aja, okai? Kecup manis yang udah review kemaren dehh :**

**Author mau curcol…terserah lo pada mau baca kek, engga kek, yang jelas gue mau curhat aja(?)**

Nih ya, sebenernya gue tuh males banget loh make si bbh buat di ff semenjak konfirman dari sm yang ngebuat kepala gue mendidih, hati gue hancur tak terbentuk, mata gue bengkak gegara nangis terus..tau kan? Iya yang dia pacaran sama si tente-tante itu-_,- tapi mau gimana lagi, dia sih yang paling enak buat jadi temennya Luhan-_- terus kalo misalnya diganti gue juga bingung mau ganti siapa-_- gue galau banget, sakit hati ampe sekarang taugak, coba deh yang biasnya dia banyak gak disini?rata-rata temen tl gue tuh biasin dia gitu kan, nah sekarang udah kaya gini?ya gue masih tetep sih biasin dia tapi gue ngerasa beda lagi, ga kaya dulu.. empat bula bukan waktu yang bentar men, itu lamaaa. Dan sebenernya yang paling gue benci apa dia tuh boong, boong kalo katanya dia bakalan pacaran pas umur 35, OEMJI HELOOOO~~~ berarti dia udah tua sekarang-_- dan yang bikin gue nyesek ada foto yang si bbh nyium pipi tapi hampir kebibir nistanya tante-tante girang itu-_,- terus dia juga ngasih-ngasihin hadiah dari fans buat tante itu, antara gak ngehargain sama melarat ya gamodal di kere kaga punya duit kek suho buat beliin tante itu barang, najes-_- gue aja ngata-ngatain dia brengseklah,persetanlah,bajinganlah,pengecutlah,keparat dan segala macamnya..terserah kalian mau bilang gue immature fans kek bodoamat, kenyataannya gue emang benci kenapa ini mesti terjadi gitu dan padahal gue baru aja pengen menghayati lebih dalam lagi buat ngeship chanbaek, dan sekarang?pupus sudah, orang yang selama ini gue kira homo ternyata masih demen cewe, cewenya tante-tante lagi-_- gimana gak kesel?! Dan dia itu emang pengecut, gamau bertindak, gamikirin fansnya..taukan yang si tante girang minta maaf sama sone doang gara gara ini?sambil ngaplod oreo, panggilan kesayangan oreo lagi HAH APA GUE HARUS BENCI OREO GEGARA INI?! TAPI OREO ITU ENAAAKK GUE JUGA SEKARANG SEBEL+RISIH LIAT IKLAN OREO DI TV ELAAAHHH kenapa gak sekalian aja dipanggil pilus,cuba,nissin, khong guan aja hah-_- biar buka warung sonoh-_- kalian tau dampak hubungan nista mereka? Fans ina sampe ada yang meninggal gegara ini meenn dia ngurung diri dikamar mandi berjam-jam karna sakit hati banget ama bbh gak makan,gak minum dan pas terpaksa didobrak pintunya dan dibawa ke rs, nyawanya udah gak ketolong…gue kasian sama dia nangisin orang yang jelas-jelas gak pernah ngelirik fansnya, padahal masa depannya masih panjang dan harus meninggal gara gara masalah kaya gini…gue speechless lah. Dan lebih dari 200.000k k-fans yang pindah fandom dan rata-rata menjelma/? Jadi ANTI EXO. DUA RATUS RIBU MEEENNNN GELAAAA terus fans yang udah beli tiket SITR ngebalikin tiketnya dan minta uangnya balik, dan rata2 bbh biased unstan dia dan pindah biased, sialan tapi gue gak bisa gitu-_-, terus lebih dari 70 fansites bbh close satu persatu, fansites chanbaek juga, salah satunya allchanbaek. terus yang photo album buat overdose itu member lain pada ludes kebeli, Cuma punya bbh doang yang gak kebeli sama sekali /haha entah kenapa gue malah seneng/ dan kalian taukan pas di nge-mc di sbs bareng suho dua hari apa tiga hari yang lalu gitu, sialnya dia tuh biasa aja gitu seolah olah gak ada yang terjadi kemaren kemaren-_- katanya juga pas itu dia diteriakin "pengkhianat" sama fans /haha entah kenapa gue malah seneng lagi/ dia emang pantes kok nerima kaya gitu, dia gatau aja seberapa banyak fansnya-_- tapi suer deh gue gak ada kepikiran buat leave fandom sama unstan dia..aduuhh gue mendingan ngurusin wyf gitu kan—sm emang sialan gak sih?malah ngumumin berita termenjijikan yang pernah gue tau itu bukannya malah ngurusin gimana nasibnya kris die xo yang udah satu bulan lebih gak balik dan gak ada kabar macam bang toyib, ya emang kemaren dia on weibo dang anti dp weibonya, pas banget lagi tao juga on kemaren yang balesin pertanyaan dari fans itu loohh hahh andai gue bisa bahasa cina-_- taoris btw. Wyf juga on pas TLP ama happy camp kan?dia tuh macam fanboy jadinya tauga-_- nih soal hubungan nista bbh ama tante girang lagi, setelah gue pikir lagi, ngapain sih nangisin orang yang jelas-jelas gak pernah ngelirik lo dan gamentingin FANS kaya si bbh?sayang air mata dih, mending disimpen buat bikin teh /apa-_-/ enak ya bbh dream come true banget gitu, ngebiasin orang eh galama kemudian jadian ama biasnya, wdh-_- yang gue benci apa, fans exoshidae pada seneng plus bacot pasti, hiiihh kampret emang-_- nihya, fans girlband tuh ya terima jadi aja kan gitu, kek sone, mulai dari yoona,sooyoung,tiffany dan sekarang lidernya pacaran mereka mah dukung dukung aja gitu kan NAH KITA YANG NGESTAN BOYBAND GIMANA COBAAAA BERBANDING TERBALIK MEEEEENNNN-_- bbh bahagia jelas gue dan bbh biased menderita+benciiiiiii banget hubungan nista mereka-_- najes tralala gue dukung mereka, apa kata spongebob coba?dan kalo mereka putus /tolong aminin/ bbh kan sedih dan gue bakal girang trilili(?) taugakk. Ck, tadi jug ague kan on twitter, katanya hubungan bbh ama si tante itu Cuma setingan,,, OEMJI HELOOOOO~~~~ udah gila kali setingan-_-terus apa kurang jelas yang diomongin kty di ig nya?apa kabar juga yang 200.000k k-fans yang unstan exo?apa kabar juga fanbase yang gulung tiker?mikirrr-_- mampus aja kty dibash abis-abisan di instagram hah ague seneng tralalaalaaa, gue ampe sekarang juga males liat tampang bbh sama denger suaranya dilagu my turn to cry ama baby don't cry yang padahal itu lagu lagi pas banget buat gue sekarang-_,- dan semenjak kejadian diumuminnya hubungan nista mereka itu banyak yang duga-duga bentar lagi kai-krystal, dio-minah, luhan-chorong, sehun-hayoung, suho-krystal juga… gue mau ngakak HAHHAHAHHAHAA pe'a banget kan?-_- exo sama sm mau gapunya fans sama sekali?hah?-_- dikata snsd geto, dari mulai yoona ampe sekarang lidernya sone mah woles lah, dan ngedukung idolanya KAN UDAH GUE BILANG BERBANDING TERBALIK BANGET FANS BB AMA GB TUHHH-_- exo gabisa apa ngehargain fans /terutama bbh/ kek suju atoga shine?padahal dulu tuh ya super generation pada tau dong?itu di real-realin kan ama fans nya sugen, emang mereka udah kaya pasangan beneran apalagi otp gue, yoonhae yang sekarang tinggal kenangan-,_- tapi enggak dikonfirm apa apa kan ama sm?gue bencinya semenjak sooman pension trus dipegang youngmin sm jadi gak jelas kampret-_- duluuuu aja katanya artis sm gaada yang boleh pacaran karna harus fokus ke karir dulu NAH SEKARANG? Trus katanya gaboleh pacaran SATU AGENSI, NAH SEKARANG KENYATAANNYA?bener bener-_- masalahnya exo baru dua tahun jadi artis tapi udah kayak gini, gimana 6 tahun kedepan kek suju yang udah 8 tahun aja gak pernah ngeginiin elfs /fandom pertama dan tercinta gue ampe sekarang/ pada kawin masal kali entar-_- dan selama gue ngestan akang eksoh itu gue baru nyadar kalo lebih banyak sakitnya daripada bahagianya, hemeh-_,-. Udah deh intinya gue **_BENCI HUBUNGAN NISTA BBH AMA KTY _**tuh gue bold,italic,ama underline sekalian-_- dan gue Cuma mau sm confirm hubungan hunhan yang gue yakin lebih dari sekedar ade-kaka atopun temen satu grup itu dan gue berharap mereka homo beneran! Setujuuu?

**Udah deh curcolnya, panjang beut ya?hhaaha-_- gue rasa kalian udah pada muntah kecebong dari tadi kalo baca curhatan gue /ga-_-/ yang jelas kalo kalian masih mau baca dan nungguin kelanjutan ff abal gue ini review aja dikolom yang telah disediakan dibawah sana, okai? /kecup manis/ :****


End file.
